


Imagine getting caught in the middle of an argument between Sam and Dean.

by WillowRosenbergWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, competition fic, imagine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRosenbergWinchester/pseuds/WillowRosenbergWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ilostmyshoe-79 who ran a competition </p>
<p>Dean x Reader x Sam<br/>No smut (sadly) because you only gave us 300 words. <br/>Word count: 300<br/>Gif does not belong to me x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine getting caught in the middle of an argument between Sam and Dean.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilostmyshoe79](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ilostmyshoe79).



You shuffled, half asleep to the kitchen, to make a cup of tea.

Mornings in the bunker were normally quiet; Sam would be out running, Dean having a lie-in. Sadly, you were not blessed this morning with peacefulness. Raised voices could be heard coming from the kitchen, voices belonging to Dean and Sam. 

“She wouldn't even want to go with you Dean, stop being so stubborn.”

“I'm the one being stubborn?”

You waited outside the kitchen patiently, not wanting to get dragged into the middle of another argument and hoped the shouting would stop soon. 

“Look Dean, it’s a black tie event, and while I admit you do scrub up pretty well, as soon as you open your mouth you’ll give the game away.”

You winced on Dean’s behalf: that was a low blow. 

“Are you calling me stupid?”

“If the work-boot fits.” 

Rather than allow any further escalation you stepped round the door. “What are you two arguing about? It’s early.” 

They stood at opposite sides of the table glaring at each other. Sam moved his eyes from his brother to you. “There’s a case, a ghost, but we need to scope the place out. It’s a private estate, so we are going to crash a fundraiser they’re having at the weekend. We were discussing who gets be your date.”

Blushing you looked between the two of them frantically. “Why do you need a date?”

Dean moved to place a hand on your shoulder. “It looks less suspicious than a single guy turning up alone.”

You moved away from his hand and towards the kettle. “It’s settled then, I’ll stay here and you can go together, as a couple.” Pouring a cup of tea you skipped out of the kitchen with a wicked grin on your face. 

“What?!”

“What???”


End file.
